Birthday Surprise?
by briananewcomb12
Summary: It's Kevin's 18th birthday, and it seems everyone has a few surprises for the now legal teen...
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Surprise?(Part 1 of 3)

Pairings: Kevin and Double D

Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Summary: It's Kevin's 18th birthday, and Nat has a big surprise for the now legal teen…

"Happy Birthday dear Kevinnnn! Happy birthday to you!" The kids of the cul-de-sac cheered as Kevin blew out his candles. He was finally 18! He was finally legal! Nazz ran over to her best friend, falling in his lap.

"Ahh! I made the cake myself! I hope you like it! It's your favorite." Nazz smiled, and Kevin couldn't help but grin.

"Red Velvet?"

"Of course!" Kevin hugged his friend tightly and she soon got out of his lap. "Well guys, let's take this party down to the basement!" Kevin had decided to have his party at Nazz's because everyone knew they could get drunk. That's where all the cul-de-sac parties were held. Nazz always had the best booze.

Kevin had invited all of his childhood friends. He invited Rolf, Jimmy, Johnny, Sarah, and his main man Nat. And he even invited the Ed's. He even tried to invite the Kankers, but they rudely declined by throwing food in his face at lunch.

Kevin couldn't wait to see all of them. Espcially Double Dork. He's had his eye on Double D for awhile now, and he knew Dee was into guys, it was clearly obvious. Kevin honestly had no idea what his sexual preference was. He'd been with girls numerous times, but never a guy. He'd occasionally find himself staring at the other guys in the locker room, but that was all. Something about Double D drove him crazy. There were numerous times where Kevin just wanted to push Edd against the wall and ravish him. Speak of the devil, here came the dork walking into Nazz's house.

He was over dressed, which isn't a surprise for the dork. But you could tell he tried to dress casually. Edd had worn a button up short sleeved shirt with a vest and tie. Along with a causal pair of jeans that seemed to fit him just right in every way. And of course, the trademark sock hat rested on top of his head. Edd kept close to the other Ed's, and Kevin knew he must've felt uncomfortable. Kevin couldn't keep his focus, so he'd thought he'd have a word with Nat. Nat was the only who knew about Kevin's confused sexuality. Nat even offered to make out with him, to see if he was still confused. Kevin replied with a punch to the shoulder.

Kevin's eyes scanned across Nazz's house and he couldn't spot Nat anywhere. 'Maybe he went to the bathroom..' He thought to himself. His concentration was broken by Nazz shoving his shoulder.

"Hey, dude! Come downstairs! There's a surprise for you!" Kevin grinned as Nazz to his hand. "Hey everyone! Party's downstairs!" People followed the two down and Kevin's eyes went wide when he saw what was in the middle of Nazz's basement floor. He had to blink a few times before his mind registered what he was seeing.

There was a huge cake on wheels in front of him. The icing was white with green and red ribbons around it. There was a huge '18' on the front of the cake, and it was about 4 feet tall, it seemed. Everyone started cheering, and Kevin's grin grew into a huge smile. He knew what was about to pop out of that cake, and he honestly couldn't wait to see what his friends had planned for him. Everyone began singing Happy birthday to Kevin again.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Kevin looked around the basement, not seeing Nat anywhere. 'Damn he's gonna miss strippers popping out of a cake!' Kevin looked toward Double D and smirked a little. Edd nervously shuffled his feet and looked around, trying to break from Kevin's stare. Kevin knew Edd would probably leave after seeing half dressed women jumping out of a cake, covered in icing.

"Happy birthday dear Kevinnnn!" All the teens drug out Kevin's name, and they were all laughing and giggling. Kevin cocked his head and looked at everyone, then someones muffled voice caught his attention.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO…YOU!**" The stripper finally popped out of the cake, in a thong and was topless. Kevin's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. Everyones laughter filled the basement, and Kevin turned bright red. He was fuming.

"NAT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?!" Kevin nearly squeaked and pulled his best friend out of the cake. Everyone was laughing their asses off, even Double D was snickering. Kevin was completely embarrassed.

"Ow, Kev! Don't hurt the stripper!" Nat laughed and was pushed up the basement stairs. He shoved Nat in the living room, and Nat was still covered in cake. He stared at his best friend for a minute.

"What? No tip?" They both stared for a few more seconds, and they both broke out in a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"I…hate you…so much right now!" Kevin spoke between his laughs.

"C'mon! You're face was priceless!" Kevin shook his head and threw a towel at Nat.

"Clean up and get dressed. I really don't want to stare at your ass." Nat snickered and made his way to the kitchen.

"Speaking of that, what's your plan with Double cutie tonight? Gonna get a little frisky?" He winked, making Kevin laughed.

"No, I just want to get him a little tipsy so he'll be easier to talk to."

Nat snorted and wiped himself off. "Yeah, good luck with that!"

Kevin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edd was trying to enjoy himself with Ed and Eddy and the rest of the cul-de-sac teens, but he just felt out of place and awkward. He wanted to come to Kevin's party the moment he invited him. But he knew there would be alcohol involved, and he almost said no. Nazz was able to change his mind once she told him the prank they were pulling on Kevin. He couldn't miss that for anything.

Edd grinned to himself as he thought about what had just happened. He scanned the basement observing everyone. Kevin and Nat had disappeared upstairs, Nazz was dancing with Sarah and Jimmy, all three with a can of beer in their hands. Rolf was having a conversation with Jimmy about his Nana and how she brewed her own beer. Edd was eating parts of the stripper cake and Edd gasped a little. 'Oh, i hope he knows it's not really all cake..' He shook his head and looked at Eddy trying to dance with Nazz. Edd just awkwardly sat down on the couch in the basement and sighed. After what seemed like a long time, Kevin reappeared with a clean, and fully clothed, Nat.

When they came down the stairs, everyone was laughing and cheering. Nat put his fists in the air and walked over to the fridge, grabbing three beers. He handed two to Kevin and took the other one. Kevin made his way toward Edd, already opening the beers. Edd hadn't noticed Kevin walking up to him because he was on his phone. Kevin plopped on the couch next to Edd, making him jump.

"Dear lord, Kevin!" He put his hand to his chest. Kevin laughed a little and took a huge chug of his beer. He downed the whole can, making Edd's mouth open a little. He crushed the can and tossed it on the floor. The garbage made Edd cringe a little.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, double dork." He grinned and Edd rolled his eyes at his nickname.

"I'm sure." Edd crossed his arms and sat back in the chair. Kevin smirked and opened the other can, handing it to Edd. "No, I don't wish to consume any alcoholic beverages." Kevin couldn't help but laugh.

"Lighten up, double dweeb. Have a beer." Edd sighed and took the can from him. He sipped it, and already felt like he was going to puke. Kevin got up and made his way over to the others, dancing with everyone.

Edd couldn't help but admire the jock from afar. He was absolutely stunning in his physical appearance, so who wouldn't admire that? Edd sighed to himself as he stared down at his beer. He took another sip, allowing the bitter liquid to warm his throat. 'Hmm, this isn't all that bad..'

Kevin and everyone else was downing drinks left and right, and Edd was just there sipping his first beer, literally. After a few minutes, several minutes actually, he soon acquired a taste for it. Meaning his mouth was finally numbing up, and he couldn't taste the bitterness of the beer anymore. Before Edd knew it, he was on his second, and then his third.

By his third beer, he was in the middle of everyone, dancing as if no one was watching him. He hardly even opened his eyes to see who was near him, but his eyes darted open when someone came up behind his swaying hips. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and he jerked himself around, nearly falling over.

"Hey, Double cutie, don't fall!" Nat smiled and helped Edd keep his balance.

"Na-Na-Nathan! I dun't appreciate th-the touching!" Edd slurred, trying to break Nat's grip on him.

"I just figured you'd like someone to dance with!" He yelled over the music. Edd smirked and shook his head.

"No no no no no! I'm quite alright by m'self!" Edd hiccuped then pointed his finger at Nat. The song Ignition came on and Edd laughed. "On second thought!" He smiled and put his arms up in the air and turned around. Nat took this as an invitation and he slid up behind Edd, moving his hips against the smaller teens. At this point, Edd didn't care that he was dancing with Nat. He just wanted to dance with somebody. Edd turned around and leaned against Nat to yell in his ear.

"H-have you seen K'vin? I need to talk to 'm!" Nat smirked and scoped out the basement, then spotted Kevin getting another beer. He pointed and Edd said thanks. He made his way toward Kevin, but he tripped and fell straight into the stripper cake. Nazz turned off the music and everyone crowded around Double D.

Kevin's head perked up when the music stopped and he saw Edd face first in the cake. He smirked and walked over, helping him up. Poor kid was covered head to toe in icing.

"Aw, Dee! I'm so sorry!" Nazz slumped over laughing and everyone joined in. Kevin thought Edd would be completely embarrassed by his actions, but instead Edd just stood up and yelled, "WHOOOO!"

Everyone cheered and Kevin snaked his arm around Edd's waist.

"C'mon Double Dork, let's get you home." Edd nodded and let Kevin practically carry him up the stairs. When they finally made it outside, Kevin contemplated taking him home. 'This could be my chance..' He thought. And that was it. He decided what to do.

"Hey, dorko. I'm taking you to my house because I know no body is home." He figured Edd would argue, but Edd just nodded and began walking down the sidewalk. Kevin only lived a few houses down from Nazz, so it wasn't a far walk for the drunk duo.

Kevin and Edd stumbled into Kevin's house laughing. "Alright dork, do you think you make up the stairs?" Kevin still had a grip on Edd, but soon let go of him.

"Of c-course I can make it up your f-flight of s'airs!" Edd headed straight toward the stairs and began walking up them, only to fall against the wall and slide down the stairs. Kevin quickly ran to the smaller teens aide and laughed as he threw Edd over his shoulder. Even though Kevin was pretty drunk, he still managed to carry the extra weight to his room.

"Kevin! Put me down this instant!" Edd smacked Kevin's back, making him stumble a bit.

"Knock it off dork! We're in my room anyway." He dropped Edd and he fell to the floor with a thud. "Shit! I'm sorry!" He helped Edd back up on his feet. "Here, sit on my bed. I'll get you some clothes."

"M'kay." Edd waited patiently for Kevin. He returned with a rather large baseball jersey.

"I uh..figured since you're pants weren't really that dirty, you'd be fine. So uh..here." He tossed Edd the jersey. "I'll uh.. go to the bathroom while you change." Edd nodded and Kevin walked to his bathroom.

He quickly used the bathroom and washed his hands. He contemplated on what he would try to say to Edd, since they were both drunk. Edd was way drunker than he was, so it might be easier to talk. Kevin felt as if he gave the dork enough time to change. When he came back in his room, his mouth dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin hadn't expected to see Edd with all of his clothes off, except his boxers. He was slowly pulling Kevin's jersey over his head, and he hadn't even noticed that Kevin came in. Kevin let out a soft cough to let Edd know he was back.

"Oh! My pants were actually r'ther filthy!" He smiled, showing his cute little gap in his teeth. 'Fuck, stop smiling like that….'

"I hope you don't mind." Kevin blushed a little and turned the other way to change his clothes too.

"Yeah.. no problem." He mumbled.

Edd waited patiently for Kevin to change. He needed to know what the sleeping arrangements would be. As kevin took off his shirt, Edd's eyes traced down Kevin's backside. He couldn't help but stare as the jock got undressed. He was down to his boxers when Kevin noticed Edd staring at him. He grinned and turned to face Edd.

"See somethin' you like, dork?" Edd's face flushed and he looked away. Kevin couldn't help but smile even more. 'At least he noticed me like that…'

"I was c-curious, Kevin." Edd bit his lip and rubbed his arm. "Where would I be sleeping?"

"Well, my bed is big enough for the two of us. We won't bump each other in the night." 'Unless you wanted to..' Kevin's face flushed as he made his way over to his bed. He was only in his boxers, and noticing Edd's face, kevin knew he was uncomfortable.

"I always sleep like this, dorko. Not get in bed, you're extremely drunk." Edd huffed and crossed his arms, like a pouty little kid.

"I am not!" Kevin snickered.

"Only drunk people say that." He got underneath the covers and shut off his lamp next to his bed. Edd took this as he needed to get in the bed now. As uncomfortable as this was for him, he felt at ease knowing he'd be sharing the bed with Kevin.

Edd slid under the covers and didn't dare to move from his side of Kevin's bed. A few minutes went by and Edd jumped when Kevin moved around in his sleep. Edd felt Kevin's breath on his neck, and it gave him shivers. To know Kevin was that close to him, it frightened him, yet it enticed Edd too. He wanted to test the waters, so he moved back against Kevin just a tad. He figured Kevin was asleep because he didn't move. So Edd moved a little further back, nothing still. He moved back one more time, and his back was completely against Kevin's chest. Edd nearly jumped out of bed when Kevin's arm came around him, pulling him tighter against his back.

"K-kevin!" He whispered loudly.

"Hey." He whispered into the smaller teens ear. His voice was low and raspy, it nearly sounded like a growl. It made Edd get knots in his stomach. Kevin's hand traveled up and down Edd's stomach, and even if he was slightly intoxicated, he knew what Kevin wanted to do.

"K-kevin please.." He turned toward Kevin and their noses brushed for a moment. Edd felt his face heat up and he tried to talk, but he felt Kevin's finger against his lips.

"Can I tell you something, dork?" Edd rolled his eyes, thankful Kevin couldn't see.

"Only if you don't call me that." Kevin snickered and reached over to turn his lamp back on. He sat up in his bed and looked down at Double D. Edd sat up and locked eyes with the jock.

"Listen double dor- dee. I'm uh.. not quite sure how to say this. Because I've been trying to say this for awhile, and I don't know how. I always play it out in my mind what i"m gonna say, and I'm all confident and shit, but now that I have you in my house, in my BED, I can't figure out what to say." He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the wall, his face flushing.

Edd giggled and covered his mouth. Kevin's eyes darted to Edd's and he blushed. "What's so funny, dork?" Edd giggled again.

"Kevin, are you saying somewhere along, you've developed romantic feelings for me?" Edd giggled again, like a little school girl.

"Yeah. I mean, no! I mean, I don't fuckin' know man." He shook his head and looked away. "I mean, I like girls and shit but I don't know. When I look at you," His emerald eyes locked with cyan eyes. "I just think you're the cutest fuckin' thing I've ever seen."

"Language, Kevin."

"And i love when you say dorky shit like that. And your smile? God, don't even get me started on that." Edd felt his face flush and he looked away. "I just.. I'm not sure about like, my uh.."

"Sexual preference?" Kevin looked over at Edd, face as red as a tomato.

"I guess, yeah.." He looked back down at the floor and sighed. Well, it's all in the open now. His focus was brought back by Edd tapping his shoulder.

"Well, I could um… help you figure that out, Kevin." Edd's face turned bright red and he looked away, not daring to make eye contact. Kevin's eyes went wide and he turned toward Edd.

Kevin moved closer to him, cupping Edd's chin in his hand. "Well, let's just try this." Kevin closed the space between their lips, and immediately he felt sparks. Fireworks, rocketships, anything like that for gods sake. Kevin put his hand behind Edd's neck to deepen the kiss, and god did it feel right to have theses dorky lips against his own.

Kevin pulled away slowly and stared into those cyan eyes again. "Well, Kevin..?" Kevin smirked at Edd's timidness. He was so damn cute, it almost hurt.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe one more..kiss." They stared at each other for a moment, and Edd took Kevin by surprise when he lunged forward, pressing his lips against Kevin's roughly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin was shocked when Edd kissed him back like that. He put his hands up in shock, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Kevin wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and kissed him deeper. He slid his hands up Edd's back, making Edd let out a little gasp.

Kevin trailed kisses down Edd's chin to his jawline, then to his neck. He nipped Edd's neck here and there, making him let out soft moans.

"K-Kevin I-I..-" Edd was cut off by Kevin's lips. Kevin looked between both of them, noticing the large bulges in both of their pants. 'Jesus..fuck!'

"Listen Dork.. Are you sure you want to keep going? I mean we're both pretty drunk..I just don't want to take advantage of that.." Kevin stroked Edd's cheek, making Edd blush crimson red.

"Y-Yes.." Edd whispered. That was all Kevin needed to keep going. Kevin kissed Edd again, but Edd pulled away. "I'll keep going if you promise not to call me that, Kevin." Kevin grinned and pulled Edd back down on his lips. Edd moaned against his lips and that drove Kevin over the edge.

"I swear…if you keep making those noises.." Kevin growled in Edd's ear, biting his neck once more. As if to tease Kevin, Edd moaned a little louder, making Kevin grunt. He rolled over so he was leaning over Edd. Kevin couldn't contain it anymore, so he started grinding against the smaller teen. By instinct, Edd's hands rushed up to cover his mouth, but Kevin pulled his hands over his head. "Let me hear you.." He faintly whispered. Kevin grinded harder against Edd, making the friction between the two almost unbearable. Edd let out a chain of soft moans.

Kevin finally pulled off the jersey he let Edd borrow, along with his own. He stared down at the small teen, grinning deviously. Edd's frame was much smaller than Kevin's. He could nearly see Edd's ribs! But Kevin loved the way Edd looked underneath him. His eyes trailed down Edd's body and stopped at the hem of his boxers. 'Fuck..' Kevin bent down and pressed his lips against Edd's again. He slowly kissed down Edd's chest, running his hands all over the small body. He placed kisses on Edd's nipples, and Edd let out a gasp. Kevin grinned, circling his tongue around them. He knew he was driving Edd crazy, and he wanted to give him what he wanted. "Tell me what you want.." He locked eyes with Edd, making the dork blush.

Edd bit his lip, and nervously spoke. "Ki-kiss me..lower..?" Kevin snickered. "As you wish, dork."

Kevin held on to Edd's hips as he kissed down his lower stomach, stopping once again at the hem of Edd's boxers. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly traced his hands around Edd's erection through his boxers, making Edd squeak. Kevin grinned again and slid off them off, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. 'Holy shit!' He thought as Edd's erection sprung out from the fabric. When Kevin's eyes widened, Edd covered up his face.

Kevin grinned again and began kissing around his waist. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly shaven Edd was. 'Well he is really hygienic..' Kevin shook his head a little to snap out of it. He gripped the base of Edd's cock and smirked up at him. "This what you want?" He playfully traced his tongue along the head of Edd's cock, making Edd's hips move a little. Edd nodded quickly and Kevin smiled. "Perfect."

He never broke eye contact with Edd. Not even when he slid Edd's cock to the back of his mouth. Edd couldn't believe the sensation he was feeling. It was pure ecstasy. He wanted more.. but something was happening.

Kevin broke his eye contact to focus on giving Edd the best god damn blow job of his life. Kevin looked up at Edd and saw his eyes were closed. 'Wow, he must really enjoy this..' Kevin tried to smile, but he somehow forgot something was in his mouth.

He continued to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as well, for ultimate pleasure. He looked up at Edd again, and he hasn't moved the position since last time Kevin looked up. He leaned closer to Edd's face, and realized Edd was sleeping.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" He smacked Edd, but the dork didn't move. "WHO THE FUCK PASSES OUT DURING A BLOW JOB?!" Kevin groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fuckin' perfect. Just perfect. Wait till Nat hears about this." He smacked his forehead and looked back at Edd. He looked so peaceful, and Kevin couldn't help but curl up behind him. He turned off the lamp next to him and wrapped his arms around Edd. He fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Edd woke up not remembering a single thing. He had a pounding headache. "Oh dear.." He slowly sat up and let his eyes adjust to the light. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized he wasn't in his room. "Where on earth…" He glanced around the room, seeing the numerous band posters and sport paraphernalia. He looked next to him and saw Kevin sound asleep.

"Oh dear!" He gasped, then he looked at what he was wearing, which was just his boxers. "OH DEAR!" He quickly sat up, finally stirring Kevin from his slumber.

"What? Sneakin' out on me dork?" Kevin smirked and sat up to stretch. Edd just stared at him for the longest time with a confused look on his face. "Oh don't tell me you don't remember anything." His silence answered Kevin's question. "Well, shit. Do you want me to tell you?" Edd coughed awkwardly and nodded.

"That would be much appreciated, Kevin." He blushed as he began to collect his clothes.

"Well long story short, you got extremely drunk, I brought you here, and well.. I ended up giving you a blow job." Edd stumbled to the floor when he heard Kevin say that.

"You gave me a WHAT?!" Kevin laughed at Edd's reaction, which infuriated Edd more. "What is so funny, Kevin?"

"You…fell.. asleep on me! While I was fuckin' blowing you!" Edd blushed enough to put a tomato to shame. He covered his face, almost ready to cry.

"You! You took advantage of me! While I was intoxicated!"

"Fuck, dork c'mere." He motioned for Edd to move closer and he did. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and kissed his shoulder. "I wasn't taking advantage of you. And honestly?" Edd locked eyes with the jock. "I kinda uh…like you..or whatever."

Edd couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"I told you this last night. Before I uh.." Edd blushed again.

"I can't believe I fell asleep on you sucking my-" Edd cut himself off, making Kevin laugh loud. Edd smirked and smacked Kevin's shoulder.

"Oh be quiet!" He smacked Kevin again. They both stared at each other for a moment before Kevin pressed his lips against Edd's. Kevin rubbed his thumb over Edd's cheek and smiled as he pulled away.

"Kevin..?" Edd locked eyes with the jock once more.

"Yeah?"

"I won't fall asleep right now, you know." Kevin cocked his head to the side, not knowing what Edd meant. It took a few seconds, but Kevin smiled.

"Oh, well uh…do you want to?" Edd smiled, making Kevin smile back at him. 'God that fucking smile…'

Edd didn't answer Kevin. Instead, he pressed his lips against Kevin's, making Kevin gasp this time.

He could get use to this.


End file.
